FateGacha: Hey, that's Hell you're walking into
by LackOfUpdates
Summary: (Fate Grand Order/Duo SI). Two completely different abilities and people meet and throw the timeline into chaos.
1. FGO 1 Rules are Closed Doors

Co-Authoring this with another guy named Tobi0487

* * *

Fgo-1_Rules are CLosed Doors

#Chapter One

#T

Fire, everything was on fire, I had no idea how I had arrived here in this… my surrounding was filled with wreckage and debris everywhere but it was enough to tell me that I was inside a building. All I remembered were multi-coloured lights shining down then nothing.

"Ugh." My head was pounding as I orientated myself among the roaring fire and the heat.

There was a survivor.

"Hey! Anyone!? Where are you!?" I ran, hoping for a response. The roaring fire was an obstacle but I pushed it aside and focused on my task, saving someone in danger.

"Over... here." The voice was weak and feminine, thus a girl. Her few words were enough for me to pinpoint her location, and as I ran towards the voice I saw a figure with purple hair —an unusual colour— trapped underneath a huge chunk of debris.

"Hold on I'm coming!" I yelled as I reached closer. The closer I got, the more of her features… No! My body kept running but my mind recognized her; it was impossible.

Trapped underneath a block of debris was a purple-haired girl in glasses, her lilac eyes in pain. She was someone I knew through fiction, someone who had a troublesome fate in store for her. One which I only knew from the wiki and the internet since the game was not available in my region.

She was in front of me, and hurt.

"Hang in there Mash!" my voice echoed through the room, the room where the future of humanity in this world was monitored. Dammit, this is too much for a joke she's bleeding the debris had crushed her.

"Who …are you?" good she's still conscious, I checked her over blood was pooling under her chest area. Dammit, Galahad finish the contract with her already.

Kneeling down towards her I faced her "I'm a friend, now stay with me I'm getting you out of here" I reach for the debris.

Argh!

The heat of the wreckage transferred heat through my hands forcing me to recoil. "Leave me, worry about yourself" Images of Mash coughing and bloodied form filtered through my mind.

NO! I refuse to let her suffer, kneeling down I placed my hands on the edge of the steaming wreaking. Burning sensations assaulted my arms, I ignored it. I forced my muscles to work, clenching my teeth I kept pulling putting all my focus into my arms.

Power flooded through me as sparks flew and red lines crawled up my arms.

BOOM! The wreckage smashed into the ceiling letting in orange lit from the inferno, I felt a fire in my arms.

Fighting through the pain, kneeled in agony, as the river of pain coursed through me, I looked at my arms.

They were limp I could barely feel anything else but numbing pain. From the elbows up my arms had turned blue and purple, twitching in pain. How, despite the pain my curiosity kept me lucid. Did I perform magic or something?

Coughing broke me out of my thoughts, Mash. I pushed through the pain and attended to her, she was bleeding, "Mash, can you stand?" getting a weak nod, "then grab my hand."

I dangled my right arm in front of her. She grabbed on with both hands her grip was weak.

"Th…ank you" her voice was weak and her face looks pale but she was a pale character so I cannot tell. Blood was seeping from her back of her hoodie and drops of blood were dripping to the ground.

Once she was up, I lend her my right shoulder for support. "Can you apply some pressure on yourself? Sorry my arms are currently useless."

I bit down into my left sleeve of my blue shirt and pulled tearing off a long strip of cloth. "Can you bandage yourself with this" Speaking through the cloth my muffled voice reached her.

"I kno…w ba…sic fi…rst aid" her breathing was becoming more stable but she was still critically injured we needed to stop the bleeding. I turned my jaw towards her and dropped the one end of the cloth into her open hands.

Using me as a crutch Mash applied my makeshift bandage it around herself. I dropped the other end when she started tying the knot.

"Tha…nk you for your assistance, but who are…you" The bleeding has stopped for now but looking at her she was in no condition to be walking and I cannot carry her with my arms in this sorry state. "How did you arrive in this part of the facility?"

"My name is Tobi and as for how? ...I don't know?" Questions for later? Then the memory of rainbow colours popped up. The wizard marshal huh.

"Fou" a high pitched voice from below distracted me from my rant. Tracing my eyes back to the source I saw a white creature and froze. Right in front of me was Cath Plug in its cute and fluffy form looked worried about the girl in my arms. How did I not notice it?

I let the potential Beast climb up on me and lick the girl checking on her condition.

"Warning: Severe atmosphere breach." a voice comes from all around, emotionless and metallic the defense system perhaps. "All personnel please report to panic stations. Warning: Fire suppression systems offline. Please refrain from using the elevators. Warning: Structural integrity compromised. Move with caution."

No, no this is bad if we go there we will not survive. Think brain think, racking my brain for a solution I came up empty if we go to Fuyuki now as we were our deaths were guaranteed. Looking at Mash an idea came to me "GALAHAD!" my roar echoed "Finalize your contract with her, you're a knight right save her"

Mash gasped as I looked down her eyes were staring at something.

"You stranger" a male voice resounded around us "You know my name and the nature of my contract with this young girl" A figure appeared he was clad in purple and black knight armor without a helmet letting his lilac hair ran free covering his eyes and a sheathed sword strapped on his left.

Without a doubt, this was Galahad the Knight of the round table, a perfect knight and a saint whose legend stated found the Holy Grail.

"Do you intend to save this girl?"

"Well of course, just form the damn contract already knight" I screamed at the knight.

"You know of her fate?"

We don't have time for this.

"Yes, now form the damned contract."

Her breathing was getting weaker.

"Will you take responsibility for her once the contract is formed?"

Just form the freaking contract already, I don't care what I have to do.

"Yes I will save her!" my desperate answer seemed to have appeased the spirit.

"I will need your power, I shall finalize the contract please supply the needed power"

Power like that time, I don't even know how to access it

"We do not have time hurry."

Something inside me broke and power flowed through my body, sparks flew once more illuminating us making Mash gasp. Maybe it was the situation, my desperation I have no idea but it did not matter I will not allow this girl to die.

"You want power take it just save her".

"Emergency procedure: locating potential master," the cool voice says tonelessly into your ear. "Potential master found,"

Wait is it talking about me?

"Rayshit system transferring to final stage. Coordinate: January 30th, 2004 CE Fuyuki, Japan"

Light consumed the room.

* * *

R

R

R

A large rectangle appeared above the circle as the ground shook, it out lined into the shape of a two large stone tablets. Engravings of a giant tree decorated the tablet.

Symbol were engraved throughout the room which contained a large glowing circle in an intricate pattern, dancing electricity above it.

The stone door boomed with energy which caused the symbols in the room to glow and it soon opened. A large eye peered through and a figure reconstructed in front of the giant eye, in the process the summoning circle in reaction to the energy from the gate, lit up.

Orbs of light materialized, rose up and spun in a single orbit around the circle, behind the other like a never ending relay race.

A figure half formed in pure light, as the darkness reached down to shake hands with lightning. They met and exploded in light and power, the half formed figure fell atop the light and an explosion of colour remade the interior lighting. Both figures forms melded together.

Moments passed, and soon the new figure emerged.

It resembled a man who slumped onto the floor unconscious his odd white coat duster lined with a single purple stripe. Than the eye closed along with the door then disappeared.

The circle on the ground hadn't stopped spinning in reaction to the phenomenon and [rebooted] as it lit up, and orbs of light materialized once more to spin in orbit behind the other like a never ending relay race.

The light died down and a women clad in black with Crimson Hair and spear. She materialized near the figure on the ground.

She looked at him for a moment, but she had seen worse, "Are you, my Master?"

The man stood as he tried to keep from wondering who had said that.

"Excuse me, you seem to have me at a disadvantage," as he faced the wall away from the confused red-head, she was behind where he was facing, "If you could turn on the lights, I would love to answer your question. Then you can answer mine."

"..The room is well lit. In fact they are flashing red for evacuation purposes, due to the fire."

"What fire?"

"I can smell a lot of smoke and burned rubble Master, a lot stronger on the nose than what I'm normally used to."

He stood turned to the direction of the voice and blinked the pale whites of his pupils. The spear-woman realized why he thought the lights were out.

He blinked, "...I seem to be blind," waving his hand in front his face while he blinked, "It wasn't like that when I woke up this morning..." he mused.

The surprised spear-woman, had never found herself with a blind summoner, but not anything she couldn't adapt to, "Not to worry, Master, I know a spell that can heal your ailment," she stepped closer and started to trace lines on his skin.

It would regenerate and speed up his natural healing ability while giving him a brief sonar-like ability to tell where things are.

"Uhm," the action made the man wary.

"Hold still, if I make a mistake you might die," her words made him stop moving.

"Never had anyone threaten me to help me before," he intoned nervously trying to make small talk.

She ignored him and finished the sequence.

R

R

R

The man clad in white felt a burning sensation in his eyes, as if they were being eaten by small bugs and grown back.

He nearly blacked out from the pain. He would have had she not traced something else on his skin. Soon a calming sensation spread throughout his body. The pain lessen somewhat as the intensity drained away.

He could see now. Even if everything looked like Marine World's Under the Sea Attraction. And without colour, wait he wasn't using his eyes, now they seemed to waver in and out of vision as he could feel his eyes dematerialize as soon as it regenerated. At least he could 'feel' where everything was.

Sort of.

What was even happening anymore.

"Thank you, a question if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you know who brought us here?"

"Master, didn't you summon me?"

"Summon?"

"Did you not perform the Servant summoning ritual master?"

.

.

.

I stood there for a moment, not actually believing my ears.

Its okay I could, Adapt.

Just simply, adapt.

It's no big deal. Adapt.

I had been disoriented and a part of me was shamefully denying reality.

I had already guessed it, it just wasn't supposed to be possible.

Master. Fire around us. Summoning. Naturally this could be one massive joke at my expensive...but by taking away my eyesight, too? That's going a bit too far, I also got it back a few moments after a blinding pain in my eyes, pun intended. It could be a question of an elaborate magic trick to have that happen, but I couldn't think of a proper motive as to why anyone would do something like this. Especially, to a guy who was sure he didn't have friends who would do something like that. Nor was I rich, or famous.

Logically, it left me with one option as to what it was, but I was having a hard to time believing it could just up and happen no matter how much I thought it would be cool if it did happen. Instead of denying it any further I decided.

It was what it was. No sense in spouting side character lines. Because realistically enough being way too whiny and not enough 'Getting-Sheet-done' gets you killed.

Servant summoning... Fate Stay, huh? Depending on the series I could guess how screwed I was.

Except FGO and Fate Extra. I had little information on the former and jack on the latter.

She didn't sound like a Saber and since she was a female that just did Magic...So naturally that would mean...wow, my luck was bad.

I decided to answer her question for who summoned her, "Well, seeing as I got summoned too, then no. Unless I did it while I was sleep waking or drunk. Which I'm sure I did neither of."

"An interesting predicament master, however those command seals on your arm are proof that you summoned me."

I felt the groove of the hand and found some markings there. Since I couldn't read braille I had no idea what it was shaped like.

"I see. Well introduction are in order, you can call me," I paused what was my name,"...Ryo...?" that sounded right-ish, still something off about that, but I decided to ignore it for the time being, "What's your name Miss? If you don't want to answer, what's your class?"

Please don't be Caster Princess of Cholcis: Medea. I saw Fate Stay, I know how her Masters end up.

"I have been summoned as Lancer," YES, its not Medea! ...Still have no idea who she is though.

"Lancer, eh? Nice to meet you," at least she doesn't want me dead right out of the gate.

"Likewise Master."

That's great Lancer, you gave me my eyes back, wow that is...I'm an ungrateful asshat aren't I. Though I'm so far in her debt I'm going to need a skyscraper to shovel my out. I didn't want to think anything bad of this woman who had helped me but honestly this paranoia was going to keep me alive. If I was going to repay her I'd have to be subtle and in a position of security before I did.

"Any chance, you know where we are?"

"Chaldea, currently we are in a base on a mountain in Antartica."

That's such a damn relief, at least I'm a lot safer than I would be if I was elsewhere in the Fate Franchise. I know so close to nothing about the plot it isn't funny. Well...still better than being summoned to Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul. Ha. Ha. Ha. My apologies A.O.T. and T.G. SIs and fans but your favoured media is horrible.

"Emergency procedure: locating masters" the cool voice says tonelessly into your ear.

"MASTER found," Right, this was thing, "Rayshift system transferring to final stage. Coordinate: January 30th, 2004 CE Fuyuki, Japan. Shall begin soon please head to the Rayshift location," as in No Man's Land Central. Don't pretend it's some flight to a Disneyland Amusement Park.

Arrows of light lit up the wall and a door opened. Is the computer guiding me to the Rayshift area, WAIT!

Emergency...has the place already been attacked? I hadn't noticed it then but the place sounds barren, where is everyone?

I noted a number of flashing light different from the rest. They looked to be one's that guided evacuees. I barely remembered what had happened but if there wasn't anyone here and an emergency was happening it was likely that weird pokemon professor guy had attacked the base.

"Lancer we have to follow the lights."

She kept pace with me as we trailed the glowing strips. Chaldea was supposedly super high tech mixed in with magic. Too bad I couldn't see. I believe this place had been attacked, I hadn't remembered what happened next. Lancer and I soon faced a giant steel door.

"Rayshift system transferring to final stage. Final Call for Masters."

The door opened and more arrows appeared on the floor to guide me.

Only a few feet into the room, before the Computer sounded out.

"Rayshift system transferring to final stage. Coordinate: January 30th, 2004 CE Fuyuki, Japan"

Soon light blinded me and I felt Lancer's arm wrap around me.

##January 30th, CE 2004; Fuyuki, Japan.

#T

Consciousness walked in with pain. It laced my entire body causing me to scream. Another sensation I felt was a drain but I pushed that aside as the pain took up most of my focus.

Then as something wet touched my face and the sound of an animal mewing, opening my eyes I was greeting with Fou licking my face. My scream turned to groaning, I could tell that my arms were still limp. So it took a while to pull me up to take a look at my surroundings. I was greeted with the scene of fire and burning structures.

It was the remains of a city everything was dark and smoke filled the streets. At least this time I was in a city, going by the plot so far I guess this is Fuyuki city, the place where the story of Fate Stay Night and Fate Zero took place.

Well, fictional no more, I thought re-orientating myself.

"Senpai, are you awake" turning to the voice I saw her, now clad in black armour, thankfully her navel was not showing and the armour covered her perfectly she tough I wish her thigh were more armoured but greaves helped and shoulders were bare showing vulnerable places since they were exposed except her head.

Most importantly she had the giant shield with the cross, Galahad's Noble phantasm, Lord Camelot. Damn anime tropes and Saber's particle armour.

"Yo, soo... how you doin'?" said a voice I hadn't heard before-OW WHY!?

"Who are you?" Mash stood on guard with shield

I turned to the voice, and found a dark haired guy in white coat duster, looking back.

"Fou," Oh another head popped up on my shoulder, sneaky little beast. My senses must be pretty dull since I did not notice him or this person. Fou seemed to be shivering...Forcing myself to stand I notice that he wasn't alone...

Scathach!? How is she here!?


	2. FGO 2 Round and Round

Fgo_2

Information about her lore ran through my mind. How she trained Cu Chulainn, how she slaughtered so many demonic entities that she ascended her own humanity. How she ended up locked in the reverse side of the world 'undying'. There were so much to think about and how the hell she could be here than I turned to the other person here. Could he be a master? I just stopped thinking and asked.

"Hi, I'm Tobi. Who might you be?"

Distracted by a, "Senpai," Ah, such a nice feeling from being called that. the stranger was dressed liked someone out of a cosplay convention he wore a white duster coat and black pants was he one of the A-team members. Did one of them actually survive. He had a look on his face conveying a message 'I'm-slightly-disturbed-and-concerned-by-that-face-you're-making'. Though he was looking a bit off to my right.

I could feel the jealousy of millions,"Stand behind me, she is a powerful servant" her comment earned an amused tilt from Scathach, her eyes roamed Mash, most likely analyzing her.

The guy in the white duster coat stepped forward with his hand out, "Well, you can call me Ryo," Ryo a simple name. One, I don't recognize it, and don't think he was ever in one of the wikia pages, is this an AU?

The stranger looked at me confused as if he was figuring out a puzzle, "Are you Ritsuko-or what ever that guy's name was?" Ritsuka? Is he talking about the protagonist?

"No, my name is Tobi," Maybe I should test the waters, it sounded ridiculous to talk about. As I looked around, I noted who I was surrounded by and thought to try. "Were you abducted by glowing kaleidoscopic portal?"

"A portal," Ryo's raised an eyebrow, "Oh, are you from my world? Earth, Asia, North America do those names mean anything to you? Please tell me you're at least familiar with the Japanese comics," guess it isn't that weird. Though it seemed like he was expecting a reverse-Fantasy trope or something.

"Manga..." A twin SI, "how many X wings does it take to destroy a Death Star?"

He stopped.

"Star Wars is older than you," his eyes completely dead, "Out of all the things you could've asked you ask about that? It's been decades, ignoring that not everyone watches it. Why is this your go to question to see where I'm from? Not everyone has seen it! Leave it to die with the dinosaurs."

Guess he felt strongly about this.

With his rant done, he sobered, "To be clear I never watched Star Wars, if you want to be clear where you're from this is how its done," he turned to his servant,"Did you know I watched this world is coincidentally, matching up with a story I read a while back, I guess we're lucky I'm a reader huh?" Ryo mentioned to Scathach, gauging her reaction.

She seemed to blink, and turn an amused eye to me, "We are legends of old, its not surprising you have read something about us."

Before he or I could explain further, she asked, "What's a 'manga', and 'death star'? I don't think I've ever heard of a constellation called that before."

"...Well, I guess I have my work cut out for me."

Whelp he failed.

As Ryo conversed with Scathath, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to find Mashu and her apprehensive eyes staring at me.

"Master I am confused what are they talking about, do you know this person," how do I explain the multiverse theory to her? Wait the kaleidoscope!

"The wizard marshal sent us here," probably.

She gasped at the mention of the master of the Second Magic. "We have never met before speaking about that," I turned to the two.

"-art form of a story, told through mainly black and white for quick weekly updates," he seem to be in an lecturing her about what manga was.

I interrupted, "How did you arrive in Chaldea Ryo, I didn't see you in the Rayshift room." This had been bugging me, if he had been there he could have used helped if he had Scathath with him.

Ryo spread his hands towards the rumble to our right, "Luckily fully clothed, unfortunately completely blind. Fortunately, Scathach was there to heal them partially, since they're still healing, I got an oscillating vision of 0/20 to 15/20 now, and unluckily, inside the barren Chaldea possibly ruined base."

"Chaldea had that much damage?" Mashu was shocked, for our only main base possibly in permanent disrepair.

Mash piped in as she put her weapon down to peek over it, "By portal... are you both perhaps apprentices of the wizard marshal?"

"He might have something to do with our arrival but we are not his students," she simply stared at us apprehensively, "before I arrived and found you, I was a normal person. One moment I was preparing for bed and the next I have a memory of multi-coloured lights. Next thing I knew I was was staring down a burning wreck trying my best to save you."

Speaking of which my clothes were filthy, I needed to change my ruined pyjama hoodie, farewell. You were comfortable at least, I will repair you as soon as I can.

"It was pretty much the same with me. I was minding my own business, and suddenly I wake up in a dark room with some woman asking me if I was her master, it took a serious amount of my willpower not to make the obvious joke," we looked at him.

"Yeah, I know, it was unlikely she was asking for what we're thinking," Ryo teased Scathach, then looked off to the side, "there's probably some name for it somewhere," he muttered.

He continued on, "so naturally my next ridiculous thought was I was in Chaldea, the giant computer voice telling us 'Rayshift Fuyuki' helped confirm that hypothesis quickly enough. As logical as it was, it was still ridiculous."

Mashu had a cute confused expression on her face, "Zelretch kidnapped you two? Why would he do that?"

Ryo and I looked at each other, "he's a troll/prankster, this is something he is known to do," which was generally not really known to be his true character but with infinite multiverses we might've gotten the, err, quirkier one.

More seriously his attempt to save his world. Though, why us, might be because he wanted a person that knew the plot. Yet I hadn't even played the game, as well, earlier... why those powers?

Shaking my head I stopped thinking, this was not the time and place

Mash sent an affronted look, so I decided to clarify, "he's not the worst honestly, he doesn't actively go out of the way to cause misery unless we deserved it," she looked at me, trying to figure something out, "Which we don't, it's either that or he's experimenting and the person would likely not mind," she blinked, "much."

Rin, Luvia and other poor souls I feel sorry for what you had to endure under him. Even if the power was well worth it.

"I see, I feel as though there is more to tell but you sound sincere when you told me of your arrival. You did save me so I can trust you Senpai, and..." she turned to Ryo," you're a Master too, one of us." That seemed to have satisfied her. Or so I thought, she turned to me "But how did you know my name, my contract and the spirit…" her eyes took a serious note as she had finally found a secret hidden for years, "Galahad..."

"It's hard to explain but you see it involves…" How do I explain this?

A scream cut my thoughts. That was a girl, wait...that was Marie!

"I'll explain later let's go save her," with that we rush towards the white haired and golden eyed girl's location. Mashu had recognized that voice and had moved as soon as I finished. Using her servant speed she disappeared from my sight and left a trail of dust, I trailed behind her. But soon I felt myself being picked up by my shirt. Looking back I saw Scathach's hand holding the back of my shirt with Ryo out of the corner of my eye giving me a thumbs up.

Scathach carried us like kittens and I just didn't bother struggling. Then she was off much like a bullet train.

As he was held in her other hand he told me, "If I was a betting man, the tsundere isn't going to like the fact we helped, which is why it's a good thing I don't bet," Ryo made conversation.

"That's all tsunderes."

"...Well, in anime yes..." he looked pensive, "we're in real life now, somewhat. It's possible she's a bit nicer and professional," even as he said it he felt the brittility of that statement. I held my own fragile hope she wouldn't be that bad.

Rushing through rubble and broken buildings we blow past caved in homes and other atrocities. My arms were in pain but with time they subsided. We were greeted by a horde of skeletons, and there in the middle of the street she stood with her fear filled golden eyes filled.

Scathach dropped us like a sack of potatoes. We got to work the moment as we touched the ground. Scathach even earlier than that.

"Mash engage, draw their attention away from her. I'll try to cover you from behind," with a nod, she rushed the enemies of bone, sword, and armour. My arms useless with the rest of my body in pain, basically dead weight. I did the only thing I could do, and commanded Mash.

"Uhm, you never gave your name, but if your familiar with kicking $$, could you help her out?" Ryo asked...the telephone pole to his right.

"Of course, Master," said his servant amused, behind him and to his left, then she sped off, bowling skeletons by the dozens. Mashu right behind her, clearing a path for the both of us.

"Uh Ryo?" I asked as I jogged alongside him, Scathach swung three dozen skeletons into the air with her spear.

"Yeah?" He jumped over a few flat land and tripped over a small uneven rock. Mashu bonked one and it flipped over the wall as she charged into a group of them her shield turning them into specks of dust before she crumpled the wall.

"How well can you see?" Scathach twirled her spear like a pen, moving it like she was writing her name in cursive destroying leagues of enemies.

"Pretty well," Mashu kicked one's arm off as it came at her with its other hand, she was surprised it had kept going and destroyed it before hopping back to avoid the others her footing awkward. She regained it jumped, and crashed her shield into a group of skeletons. Ryo almost ran into a group of skeletons if I hadn't pulled him back.

"like...?" Scathach looked to be juggling Femur Bones on her Spear and batting them as bone projectiles.

"Much like a Jellyfish." Mashu punched another and missed before she quickly turned around and hit it with the shield. The legion of skeleton didn't have enough members so they screamed. Calling for backup perhaps.

"...Can those see?" Suddenly Mash took on a stance, and waited for a number of them to rush her for a quick cut attack using the edge of her shield. He was rather half-hearted in his attempts to join them.

"They can sense the world around them, so no." Scathach had been weeding the garden of skeletons and shook her head disapprovingly when watching Mash's fights, not even looking at her opponents now.

My gaze turned to Mash as she plowed through the skeletons. Their weapons were deflected the moment they touched the shield granting her a window of opportunity. One she took using the cross part of her shield to cleave through them. Again and again, she switched between deflecting, bashing and cleaving reducing their numbers.

It wasn't enough, the ones she killed were replaced by two more. It reminded me of an episode from the walking dead. They were dying but there was always more spreading trying to box her in. I could not allow this if only I could use that power again but than my body would be in pain and it would put us at a disadvantage.

I felt something in my arms and noticed, how draining it was. There on my right hand was a red mark.

Command seals. I was her master after all... I raked my mind looking for a solution.

What could I do to help?

The memory of power welling inside me surfaced. I could do that again. The pain in my arms quickly stopped that train of thought. Wait, don't Masters supply their servants with prana?

Okay, now focus.

I couldn't fight alongside her but I could still do something. Focusing on the draining sensation, I visualized my link with Mash. It came to me a faint but strong line connecting us, placing my concentration into the connection. I hoped that once more the power would answer me.

It did and soon power slowly welled within me followed by pain. I was surprised by how fast it built up, "Mash, prepare yourself I am going to enhance you," I felt the power threatening to break me apart, shocks of pain wrecked my body but I held on a bit longer and threw it all into the link.

Mash lit up, blue sparks and light surrounded her soon followed by red lines "Senpai how?" Why does her form looks so familiar? The power exploded the excess shifting the air like hot gas, getting an odd mirage effect around her.

"Ah, you're secret protagonist powers emerge, once more." Ryo quipped, who could suddenly see well, or was just guessing.

"Questions later, focus on the enemy!" I do not know how much longer I could keep her empowered so it was a race against time.

Mash destroyed them. She overwhelmed them with each attack from her launched dozens of them fly, each block rebounding the attacker away. But the boost of power had its own disadvantages. She was having problems controlling her new strength as she stopped to re-orientate herself a lot more after each strike. At least her body could handle it, which is more than I could say for myself. I could already feel the burden, of whatever this power was.

Made my way to the director, who was shooting skeletons with her fingers, Gandr, instead of sitting around. Spying one creeping up on her from above, "above you", she complied and shot it.

She ordered/questioned, "Who are you all?"

Wow, she sure is bossy but then again her life works were screwed up by her trusted friend. Looking closer I can see her ragged orange dress her hair disheveled but her single silver braid was left intact.

"A pod of wayward Eldritch Jellyfish," Ryo blankly stated.

"Answer me you..."

"Talk later, fight now," I was breathing harder now. Continuously, transferring the power instead of using it made the strain on my body easier to deal with but it didn't solve just how much it kept building up, making it hard to keep channeling it to her. Soon my body was screaming in pain as it was starting to grow too much for me to handle.

This made my suspicions grew stronger, "give Mash cover fire, it's getting hard to keep the power output stable."

"Don't give me orders." Before she noticed my hand, "with those command seals I assume you are Mashu's master, who the hell are you? Answer me!" I ignored her and marched up towards Mashu she was a little further away in the thick of things, aggro-ing all the ones, Scathach wasn't.

"Mashu, finish this fast I can't keep this up much longer!"

A loud clap, then electricity arced from Ryo's palms, he was as surprised as I was.

Why does that look so familiar? It was on the tip of my tongue...The pain kept me from finishing the thought.

He smiled then, "excuse me, Mrs. Servant of mine," Ryo shouted...to the building to his left, with Scathach to his right. His hands were still together as they generated enough electricity to lit up the roadside, casting blue light everywhere.

Chidori?

She looked at him amused, "Yes master."

"Right, could you do me a solid and tell me how far we're surrounded by skeletons? What is he going to doing?

"All sides, and about 200 meters in all directions."

That far!? This fight is going to take a while.

"Are there any survivors in the area in a 300 meter radius besides us?"

"Not a single one."

"Could everyone stay behind me grouped as close as you can?"

"Master, I know you want to fight but it's a servant's job-"

"Please, just something I want to try. Listen to my selfish request, I won't fight, just buy me enough time for that."

"...Alright Master." I urged Marie to regroup behind them, she would have complained but the look in Scathach's eyes stooped her. As a quintessential good girl, she followed me glaring at my back the entire time.

"Thank you Lancer, you can call me Ryo, you don't have to keep calling me Master."

"Sure Master Ryo."

"Cheeky."

Get a room you two.

She did what he said and bought him some time as we went behind him about a foot's space between us.

Oh...Oh.

He slammed both hands down on the ground. Engravings spun out of control, across the broken roads, and beneath buildings. I recognized what looked to by a bunch of symbols and a giant circle spanning far passed the city block. Was that... then his blindness, it must have been his toll for the gate...

A few seconds later, the earth rumbled rising up into a house sized hemisphere shielded us from the skeletons and zombie attacking us and then we felt an earthquake rumble outside for a half a minute, Ryo was sweating by the time he was done.

The rock shielding us opened like a flower we saw the devastation he wrought. The entire area into a massive sinkhole excluding our location. We were a small tower in the middle of the hole. He had taken care of all the skeletons in one go.

Our group was openly gaping at the sheer drop, how the entire area had just disappeared into a sheer drop to the valley-like depth below. Besides Scathach, and Ryo of course.


	3. FGO 3 Od Oddness

Fgo_3

Ryo scratched his head, "Yeah, I might have gone overboard, but to be fair there's no one important in sight, and since I can't see it isn't going to be very precise. I got most of them right?" he had turned to us not moving much as he literally couldn't see beyond a few feet.

"So you are an alchemist," I would have said more but Marie was here and knowledge about the gate is best left unsaid with magus. Ryo would be a prime subject for dissection.

All this was to keep my mind off of the Bol-shavic he just pulled.

"Not the kind you're all thinking," he retorted,"But yeah, its F.M.A not as crazy as your light show."

"Not sure yet but it may be OFA."

"One For All...sure why not, while you're at it, let's just add someone with pseudo 'Kyptonian' abilities into the mix, " Kryptonian? Here? In a world of magic, one of the few weaknesses a Kryptonian can have? No thanks.

"As amusing it is to listen in on you two," Marie's voice came from behind me. Her hand grasped my shoulder, turned I saw her smiling face. It was not a nice smile.

"Would you mind telling me who you two are," I think she was trying to cope with what she had just witnessed, trying to get back into her role of director to show who was boss might've been it.

"No," said Ryo with a straight face. She has me captive, you have a servant she's scared of. Stop making things worse my arm shoulder is already in pain, the city is already on fire, don't send everything else into the flames.

Ryo looked to understand the situation completely but had that mischievous grin that told me this wasn't going to end well for me.

I looked at her glowing yellow eyes,

Yeah, this wasn't going the way I had hoped.

After Marie, strangled, politely asked me a few questions. Most of which received Ryo's vague words. He managed to stop antagonizing her when Scathach told him he might be going to far and she was coping, I guess he didn't notice. He got an oddly serious face when she said that but smiled his thanks to her afterwards he answered Marie's questions more politely and a little less vaguely. As he talked he built us a rock bridge to the other side making sure it was sturdy before we took it. He used Scathach as a guide across.

We decided to take a break with a makeshift fortress and roadblocks around us courtesy of Ryo.

"Phew that was a workout," I wiped the sweat of my brow as the power left me only pain remained making me collapse on the street. Mashu was able to pry Marie away from me. I had been practicing a very small portion of my O.F.A. to keep from blowing my hand into a million pieces. I used it to clear some of the rubble on the street that had been left around.

Fou came out of my hoodie and rested on my head, the fighting ended after Ryo's attack.

"Senpai let me help," She arrived by my side and placed me on her lap taking care not to touch my limp hands seriously everywhere hurts but I am really worried about the hands I can barely feel them. Nestled on her lap I let my concerns go, closed my eyes and enjoyed my position. It's so soft. "Director please heal him".

"No need, to use up mana. Lancer if I could ask you to heal him like you did me," Ryo said.

"Not until you explain who are you and what is going on," Marie's commanded me once more, and she was even starting to get on my nerves.

"Move Magus," Marie's face falter but she steeled herself and her glare lost bite. It did not matter to the servant, someone who was a queen in life does she have a charisma skill, she walked towards me and knelt.

"Hold still," Scathath reached out her hands towards my arms and traced symbols. Are those runes?

A warm sensation flows through me causing my body to relax. Before my eyes my black and blue arms slowly returned back to a healthy pink as the pain melted away.

"Senpai, how are you feeling" Mashu had starting petting Fou.

"Peaceful and the pain is starting to fade."

Once done, she had a contemplative look on her face. "You have some potential."

Any speculating thoughts was cut off by Marie glaring face.

Seriously, Marie stop trying to pick a fight with people that can slaughter you, her screaming face as she died flashed through my mind, "No one ever praised me, everyone hates me."

That killed any retort before it was born. That was a terrible way to go after finding out her family's life work destroyed, the future of humanity on her shoulders. Not to mention the vultures at the clock tower salivating at the chance to usurp her now that she had slipped up and finally her death at the hands of a close friend.

That's beyond sad and a little despair inducing. I stopped, could I help her? Perhaps, I should at least throw her a bone.

"Tobi no last name, someone who was teleported into a room against my will where it looked like a bomb went off probably by a certain wizard marshal."

The mention of Zelretch made her pause, "frankly I have a rough understanding of your situation through records made provided by the Marshal."

The anime series and the game count as two different variations, "and I was forced to made a contract with Mashu here to save her."

From my position on the ground I pointed at my curious demi servant, "Got teleported to the past and then rushed to save you. Now let me heal in peace, woman."

"Same here, Zelretch send me to your summoning room that's how I got Lancer here," summoning room? You're a lucky person Ryo, pulling a 5 star like Scathath.

"You expect me to belie…" her rant was cut off by a ringing coming from her left arm, she drew back her sleeve revelling a silver bracelet she tapped it creating a magic circle in the air which displayed a blue hologram appeared.

"Finally we made contact" the image of an orange hair ponytailed bishie sitting in a chair with a keyboard came into view "We have been trying to connect…"

"Silence what are you doing in the command centre what about Lev," this girl needs to chill, she's snapping at everyone.

"Oi, cut the man some slack," fierce gold eyes meet mine angrily for challenging her authority, "we don't' have time for you antagonizing people so Mr. Ponytail why don't you tell us what happened on your end."

"Says the one harassing the someone who's trying to help," Ryo muttered under his breath, and Lancer smiled.

"How do you appear in the Rayshift area?" The question was asked again by a one feisty Olga. "I will not discuss important information in front of a potential enemies." I returned her suspicious glare with one of my own, trying to help her, trying to help her...

"You can stop your staring contest." Ryo cut off our staring contest and then to him. Lancer had moved back to his side, "we were teleported inside Chaldea by the second Magician, I mean look at his clothes," he gesture to mine ruined clothes, "he looks like a person preparing for bed, do you think someone planning on attacking you would be wearing that. It's not classy as mine, admittedly but we can't all be dressed that classy for sleep."

"Plus look at me." I brought her attention back to me, "look at my broken hands. How can I be an enemy if I obtained them by saving you," my annoyed outburst had her stop mid-glare.

Thinking of something to back me up, "wait aren't there any cameras in the room look up security footage to proof that I was teleported in against my will."

"One moment, bringing up Security footage," Romani brought up a window and showed us footage of the incident and there I was appearing in the room through kaleidoscope portal, "director they appear to be telling the truth and the Wizard Marshal has been known to do such things, but we have more pressing matters at hand so..."

"Fine," Olga huffed in annoyance, "status report."

After a short debrief a brief report of the casualties which ended in Olga putting all the masters in cryo-stasis and placing Chaldea security on high alert. I had changed my location from Mash's lap to sitting on top some debris.

"This is amazing," Romani said in wonder as he inspected Mash and Scathath, "Mashu seemed to have completely bonded with the heroic spirit," the girl in question took in the scans appearing over her without complaint but I spy a blush from my spot on her lap while Scathath just stood still and had a curious eye on the technology.

"Who was the spirit you fused with Mash," Olga's inquiry received a nod from Mash.

"Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table," Fou leapt from my head to Mash, receiving a hug for his efforts, it ended up snuggling up to her. "Senpai, recognized the spirit and forced it to finalize the contract."

Once more attention was on me, I forced my head up from the comfy place to face Olga, "I'm versed on parallel dimensions, concerning Holy Grail wars and various servants," the information made them pause, lying won't help so I'll tell them half-truths until I can think of a way to tell the truth.

"It may be why the Wizard marshal send me to help you, but I am not a magus and I have lived my life never using magic before now so do you mind healing me. I really am in pain, this is my first time using mage craft."

"Much as I love to say your lying but you clearly are suffering from a prana overload a mistake any magus would not make." Completely glossed over the random knowledge of parallel dimensions. Good thing too, it'd be annoying trying to explain that.

Marie turned her sights to Ryo,"Your friend on the other hand, pulled of a skilled Alchemical Transmutation...without any incantations and drew power from either himself or Gaia. With such a level of alchemy I find it hard to believe that you are a beginner."

Ryo put on a contemplative face almost having that annoying smirk, but then it fell, "I'd love to say 'because magic' but serious timez means I have to be serious."

We leaned in to listen.

"I have no idea."

Marie just twitched minutely,"You don't know?"

He raised an eyebrow, "As lazy as I might seem, I don't say things without too much proof or possible evidence behind it. We're clearly in another world, the only one who has that kind of power is Zelretch, now of course it could've been an accident on either of our ends. There is honestly one issue, I'm hundred percent sure magi-craft didn't exist. Or any kind of supernatural ability and as such I have never to my knowledge used alchemy before in my life," he said as he walked to sit on a rock throne, which had broken into a rock beach recliner.

"Besides the obvious power needed. It really doesn't make sense out of the endless possible dimensions, we both showed up with abilities that don't fit the norm and at a time where everything is going to sh...not nice places," Way to keep it PG, "He's obviously the culprit, with his signature MO all over it."

She listened to what he said and seemed to calm down hearing that explanation.

I winced trying to stand up. She said, "I have healed you, but your body still needs rest after such a overexertion of Od," Scathath explained, "I would recommend resting to let your body adapt to your Od."

"Roman prepare a scan of them both, I will relay the information of their bodies to you so we can monitor his health," That's nice of you Marie, "It's better he didn't die on us so soon."

A new hologram appeared, a blank one with a male avatar, which I guessed was for me.

Olga came by my side and started a spell, she placed her hands than she recoiled. "How are you supplying Mashu with prana," drawing everyone attention.

"With magic circuits?" my answer was meet with an angry growl Olga started chanting again with it her hands lit up, a warm feeling entered my body rejuvenating me. So this is healing magic, huh. I'm definitely going to learn it.

"You don't have any," that threw me in a loop.

I made a contract with Mash.

It needed prana.

Of course I have circuits.

This sent my mind whirling, if the lines were truly not magic circuits than that really means One For All is powering the contract, the sacred torch passed down between user to user. The power of the perfect hero All Might passed down to his successor Deku. A quirk that stockpiles power to an absurd extent making the user able to punch giant robots and make them as buff as comic heroes. It shouldn't be producing prana...right?

"But director I can feel the energy from Senpai supplying me with more than enough power," Mash voice cut me out of my thoughts.

"Which doesn't make sense he clearly does not have any magic circuits yet his previous display of enhancing you contradicts it," should I call on my power to prove her wrong?

I was still confused, how were they not magic circuits. "But I do sense Od coming from you but it pales to that huge amount of Od, it should have been impossible for you."

"I have a suggestion. Mr Ponytail do you have my data, I am going to access the power again and Marie can you please continue healing me. I'll attempt it again once the healing's done"

"Chief it's a sound suggestion"

"Do it." Romani started typing away and graphs started to appear before me and Ryo each detailing separate parts of our body. Most of it was in red.

"Alternate Universe 2016 touch screens are on another level," Ryo muttered amused swiped at the hologram that appeared near him and his servant.

"Hmph, I am commencing the data transfer," her hands glowed once more as she continued magic. She really is skilled with it. I felt tension leave my body, as I wanted to take a nap. "The muscles in your arms have been ripped with lacerations," huh, that's neat.

"Frankly I am surprised they did not blew off, your body was not prepared for the massive intake of Od," internal magic. "As Lancer said your body is just exhausted and in shock due to being unused to the intake but your arms have taken the most damage of all."

Scathath healing took a while, the purple on my skin returned to its pale colour, Romani piped in every now and then to explain to me which parts of my body were safe from harm and why. "After the analysis we can conclude that your body is just exhausted due to the sudden massive intake of Od. So I recommend you to not move for a while."

A shout drew our attention, "Vitals all green! How is this possible," Romani brought up Ryo's hologram "Ryo-san, doesn't possess any magic circuits either."

"Wait what?" Ryo sat up as he neared Romani hologram "I'm the same...then how am I maintaining Scathath?"

New hologram screens appear for Scathath, with so many words and graphs. "A link between you does exist however she is barely taking any magic energy from you," A new graph of her appeared, "it appears as if she is mostly sustaining herself."

We all turn to her hoping for answers."I am using runes to sustain myself," squiggly lines lit up her skin much like a murder scene in UV light. "My initial summoning in Chaldea had already given me fair amount to start with."

"Fascinating."

"We should still connect you to Chaldea mana generator to lessen the strain."

"I shall we commence the test now."

I stood up from my comfortable position, and patted Mash in thanks making her blush. Fou barked at me so I patted him too.

"Yep, stand back," concentrating deep within myself, I tried to visualise the power coating me. If this really was One For All. I need to let it envelope me, something Deku did not learn until much later. The power rose creating sparks followed by red lines and it was hard to stop it escalating so I dropped it immediately. Pain flooded my body once more making me groan in response but it was much more tolerable. I held it for a few moments Marie and Roman watched me analysing everything they can.

Screens and graphs littered Roman's window, Marie chanted along with every jump the lines on the graph did. Mash looked on with worried eyes, she looked normal so I guess she wasn't affected this time. Looking at my arms, I admired the power flowing through me the, lines so similar to Deku, finally visually confirming it left no doubt, in my mind, I had inherited the torch. Making me the tenth bearer of One For All.

My stray thoughts took away my concentration making my power rise suddenly, I cut of the power immediately and fell to my knees once more sweating heavily.

"Senpai," Mash came to my side her glow fading, she cradled me against her chest, her face full of concern. Wow, soft- how old are you dammit!? "Relax, Master do not exert yourself you were just healed."

"Intriguing. Director, Tobi generated an insane amount of Od in mere seconds," Roman voice was analytic with a touch of concern, "If I hadn't run the data beforehand I would have a hard time believing he didn't have any circuits."

"Who do you think I am? Of course, those lines on him are not circuits," my childhood dream of being a wizard, is forever shattered. Mash comfort me and responded to my unasked question to place me back on her lap to relax better, Fou joined in and took up a position on my head. "The amount of Od he is generating is...odd."

"How this is possible? I don't know. However, you are adjusting to the massive Od output, your control has a lot to desire. The output was so much that your muscles were put to the limit a few more seconds and I would have to heal you once more," Olga once more approached me and starting chanting spells for healing and analysing me I guess, "Romani analyse the data I am sending you I don't like it but they are our only available Masters and as much as I am against it you are going to work with Chaldea."

"I don't mind working with you," geez, her bossy attitude is grating one me. Still, I won't bite the hand healing me.

"It isn't like we have anywhere else to go I mean we are stuck in a desolate past."

"Glad you understand, welcome to Chaldea 49th and 50th Master." Her grin and eyes were unsettling, "follow my orders and don't go against me," okay, no.

"We will work with you but not under you," even though I am in pain and probably at her mercy I refuse to let someone with that attitude push me around.

"We can work as a partnership between us and your organization then afterwards we can hash out the details," Ryo followed up joining the conversation.

Our eye clashed I can feel her 'tsun' contempt but they soon stopped and she sighed, "very well given the circumstances I accept your offer."

"You should smile more you look prettier if you smile," Olga blushed and slammed her hands on my aching body, "don't place your common values on me you commoner."

"This is a gacha game not a Visual Novel..." Ryo rolled his eyes, then paused,"...I think."

Prototype Omake Central #1

Narrator: You're on too many drugs and you're hallucinating all of it

Zelr-ROB: This is very true.

Narrator: Zelretch get out, this is my job.

Very Clearly the ROB: I'm just an assistant.

Narrator: Zelretch please, I'm asking politely. I have a wife and family.

The One the Only ROBber: Of course, you did.

Narrator: did?

Murderer ROB: Oi I didn't kill them. I just...uhm told them you were a Quantum Narrator, and they didn't take it too well.

Angry Narrator: Zelretch, are you telling me you told my family that the money I get to support them is from an illegal Job I do, which they made me promise never to do under the threat of breaking all ties with me, and if I guessed correctly, ON A PRANK!?

Zelretch: Of course not. I set them on fire and killed them myself.

Speechless Narrator: ...

Zelretch: What? They're the one's that came at me with the blood of the damned, you aren't the only illegal criminal. Just the only one with altruistic reasons or whatever its called doing shet for your family.

This is simply a joke omake, don't take it seriously.

Something I came up with to fight writer's block, which sort of worked.


	4. FGO 4 Attack

_FGO_4-Attack_

With a brief explanation of how it works, and how to use Olga's modifications. As rushed as they were they should help regulate the power output since One For All was much too dangerous for him to use in battle all the time. The mystic code came with pre-loaded spells within to buff Mash or himself, in times of emergency.

Activating self enhancement gave him a stable power surge but at a much lower threshold compared to a full use of OFA. With OFA inactive, the spell just siphoned some power from it.

He kneeled down to pick up chunks of rubble to hold without crushing them. The first as large as his hand. He set them down and picked up ones bigger until he was carrying rubble half his size.

A mere 5% maybe of OFA true power his body glowed blue, red lines appeared on his body, his hair stood up and spark of electricity danced on his body. One would not be wrong to assume he was going Super Saiyan. A slight haze in the air like how things look on a really hot day near airports and tarmacs, instead of the jagged explosive energy those fictional alien privateers used.

BOOM!

Indents formed in the street with explosions of dust were the results of him hurling was impossible for him to fight servants directly. So throwing debris to distract them was the best way to support Mash while she fights at the moment.

He quickly channeled a trickle of power through their bond, One For All answered eagerly. Pain flared through its active use but he soldiered through it. After the accidental full use of One For All this was nothing compared to before. "Mash punch this," Hurling the boulder at her. She glowed briefly herself before she turning it to dust.

"Our combat potential has increased," Olga assessed with Romani calculating the data. She knelt to pat Fou in congratulations. "Now alongside Mash Kyrielight, and Tobi. We shall head on to explore the singularity F. We will head to the nearest ley line so prepare to transfer us supplies."

Romani did not answer for he was focused on a graph. Ryo's graph to be precise. He was staring at it as if he had never seen it before, he typed furiously and brought up another graph. Was that Mashu's graph?

Olga started to growl, "Romani, do you read me?"

He ignored her, comparing the data sets side by side many symbols and numbers flashed by. His eyes widened as if he discovered the earth and moon were made of chocolate and cheese. He stood and stared directly at Ryo who was talking with his Servant.

"- is pictures moving fast enough for it to look like its in motion, and each frame is hand drawn to whatever artistic vision the 'leader' wished for the film, most of it located in a small island nation off the coast of Asia, other animated film generally referred to as 'cartoons' are animated films from the west. I'm a bit confused why you don't just have all the knowledge of the average person, plus combat knowledge uploaded into you via summoning shenanigans, it would be a lot simpler and efficient."

"It varies from-," Scathatch spoke up to.

The orange haired scientist got Ryo's and Olga's attention, "please look at this."

Two graphs of Ryo and Mashu were displayed side by side. With various words, symbols and numbers two much for the normal people Ryo to comprehend at all.

The Olga gasped.

Ryo looked at the graphs and incomprehensible data symbols, "I'm assuming that it means something and it isn't some japanese hieroglyphics-" Ryo trailed off as he wondered how he hadn't noticed he was speaking a number of different languages this whole time. And even though he couldn't recognize the high level terminology in front of him, he could still read the language in front of him.

"Your body reads that of a servant's."

Ryo was more confused than the rest were surprised, "Does that mean Tobi is one too?"

"No, even with all that power he reads as a normal human."

The others looked to where Tobi who was hurling a damaged car at his demi servant.

"Here Mashu knock this one out."

"Hai senpai."

A larger amount of air was displaced, followed by a explosion as the car exploded violently.

"Both of you stop this at once!"

Romani turned back to, Ryo who was staring at him in disbelief, ignoring Olga lecturing the two about unnecessary damage and the merits of stealth in the background. He explained further, "You're still human and definitely not a demi-servant but you seem to have parts of a servant lodged in you."

Ryo nodded, "That explains why I felt like my alchemy could do so much more than I originally expected it to." If what he was using really was alchemy from FMA then he should be using the power of tectonic plates. If it hadn't been translated into something in this universe then something along the lines of the mana of the land whenever they he utilized it.

"It would explain that, yes."

"But how did that happen?"

Romani displayed his serious face, "I am not sure further analysis in needed"

Ryo looked at him, "Your...a magus researcher and you don't have any clue of what happened?"

"There are no signs on your body of the procedure required to become a demi-servant and not even a trace of any sort of magi-craft surgery or a sign of any magi-craft on you. You are a fresh human who somehow has a servant core inside you this should be impossible," typing furiously, with more and more graphs lighting up the screen, as Romani went into his own little world.

"That's not natural," intoned Olga returning from her lecture the other two members appeared sheepish.

"Sorry, I was having too much fun," Tobi rubbed his head and clenched his hands marveling the sparks lighting across his palms, "Power, the power was so mesmerizing..."

Ryo replied, "Careful you don't end up with world domination in your bucket-list."

Roman had been typing away on his, whatever the future used for keyboard these days, "There have been little to no signs of life in the city with the exception of a number of readings that resemble Mana Wells close by. These are our best bets for the grail."

Ryo stopped, "Hold on you guys have a record of who won this Grail War right?"

"It was some unknown individual so we cannot give you a proper idea as to who it was. But we know that one of the founder's families were heavily involved."

"Two of the families are on this land right? What happened to them afterwards?"

"There isn't much word on them because of the secretive nature Magus families to keep to themselves unless necessary, we have not been in contact with the Makiri family for a while but its reported that the female heir of the Tohsaka family has moved to the Clock Tower."

Ryo briefly considered the Masters surviving but thought it was incredibly unlikely with how Blonde Knight Mcgee took everyone out. Wait that doesn't sound right...What happened to Gilgamesh?

"So to confirm do we know how many enemy servants are in this war, because if I remember correctly there were eight servants active in this war," Tobi spoke up

"Eight!? Are you sure? Such a thing doesn't seem to be recorded anywhere," the rest turned to him. "Why would there be 8 the grail in Fuyuki is only capable of summoning seven."

"You are correct, but according to our records from a timeline I am familiar with a servant from the previous war Gilgamesh survived?"

"The hero king! That Gilgamesh!?" Roman started bringing out what records they possessed.

Tobi thought back to what happened in the first place, but given the situation it maybe a different timeline or he's still alive watching this. It makes sense since he was planning to use the grail to kill off most of humanity so he might be around here or something. Presumably where all the mud was gushing out from, it was either that or he got killed by the Grail during his fight with Shirou if it went the way of the UBW. Its too hard to tell without more information.

Ryo decided to speak up, "There's something I should mention, the hotspot near the school is where Caster Cu Chulainn is most likely. As well as Lancer Medusa," Scathach's eyes briefly narrowed, something both he and Ryo noticed.

"Did you..." intoning if he had played the game before.

"I think so, its been a while so its sort of iffy."

"So you two know the identity of more servants?" Olga processed the information as Roman brought up more information about the Gorgon and Ireland's child of light.

"Yes, most under speculation due to differences in timelines but most are always the same," Tobi interjected.

'What is it?' Ryo thought to Scathach.

Scathach thought back, 'A student who failed a promise.'

He looked at her, and she told him, "It won't affect the mission," 'I won't deal with. At least not until we get to Chaldea.'

Marie's eyes tried to burn the information out of Ryo, "How do you know that?"

Ryo looked straight into her eyes, about to say Magic, but decided to stop aggravating her before it became instinctual, "Kaleidoscope," There much better. Marie looked a bit constipated for some reason. Really, it wasn't like he knew how to explain he say brief clips of Mashu fighting Lancer Medusa before Cu stepped in. He hadn't connected where that had come from until just now. He was really regretting not keeping up with the game now.

Afterwards a brief discussion of their potential opponents strengths and abilities were drawn out. It was concluded that with OFA and Scathach they could potentially overcome their hurdles..

"Look, I think Lancer and I should make a quick pass to the second location," everyone was seated in a rune encased barrier carved by Scathath.

"No, I will not have this team be split up, my word is final," Marie shot down Ryo's plan, she had just lost all her the master candidates including the A team a elite team of mages. "We are all that is left I am not risking a single member on this task, we will go the layline first to get supplies and start a summoning circle to summon additional servants to bolster our ranks.

"Not even going to attempt to discuss this huh?" Ryo intoned, understood she had a point beneath her controlling order. That was also regarding he had started to realize exactly how much anxiety and stress she was dealing with, "I wasn't suggesting a full investigation just a quick scout to see what was up, but I'll concede to properly secure a base at the School first since we don't have another servant yet, Tobi is a coin flip in a fight, and Mashu is inexperienced in fighting with her new strength. Just understand it could be something that comes back to bite us if we don't deal with it as fast as possible." He was remembering bits and pieces but it wasn't enough since he had since it briefly a long time ago, and remembered there was an 'event' there that might not happen if they don't go there.

"I agree with Marie here, it's too risky to split the team now. We are in the middle of a battle ground with unknown variables, its best to bolster our ranks and get a supply route first." Tobi despite his grievances with Marie's personality agreed with her.

"Look despite my power, I am a liability at best in combat. In a servant battle the best I can do is boost Mashu here and throw rock. You have a Scathath, an experienced warrior famed in killing gods and demons paired with Mashu." Tobi eyes trailed to his demi servant, "who is inexperienced, can cover her as she gain some much needed battle experience." The demi servant had a down cast expression which prompted Tobi to start apologizing and cheering her up. Fou the white beast, started to console her.

"She is lacking in experience yes, but the skills she inherited from the servant. Galahad you say, was slowly starting to surface." The Queen of the Shadowlands made her judgement. "All she needs is a few more battles and confidence," her eyes than trailed to Tobi, "As for your destructive power," she walked over and wrote two runes on both arm. The runes embedded themselves into his arms was an alien sensation which made Tobi' gasp in surprise

᚛ᚆᚕᚐᚂ᚜

"This should take care of any of the effects you deal with, and don't waste it. You only have 5 uses out of it, that is the limit of your body." Satisfied with her work she sat back down

"Will this help channel, One For All, into Mashu, I was hoping that with a larger power boost it could offset her inexperience," Runes hmm, if Deku had this he would break his body less and I wonder how much can I go with this.

"How much power can I release with this?"

"The outcome depends on the quality of your body, with your current strength you will be able to draw out." Her red eyes gleamed, "Around a fifth without too much issue, as long as you don't push beyond that point the Runes will be able to keep up with the Damage and heal you accordingly." Her voice became heavy, "If the situation calls for it you can release it all at once at the expense of your own body,"

"So moving on, before we are start wasting time," Olga stood up brushing dust off her dress, "Romani send the coordinates for the nearest ley lines, we are heading out"

"Roger Director," Mashu stood up, promoting others to start off on their journey through the burning city.

᚛ᚆᚕᚐᚂ᚜

The wind was a soothing balm on Ryo helping him forget the niggling reminder that his eyes were being regrown and destroyed at once. In the heat of battle fear of being skewered distracted him from the pain.

Turning he tried to make small talk with Scathach, "So... you're a servant, tell me about that."

"I'm not sure I am one."

Huh.

"What do you mean?"

"I have trouble shifting into my spiritual form."

"That can't be the only indicator."

"I can't link minds with you all the time M-Ryo"

Ignoring her wording blunder, he realized she was right, but that wasn't a big deal, "Are you okay being my partner?"

She didn't blink, "You're a little weaker than those I'm used to traveling with briefly, but not the worst I have encountered."

Weak was overstating it, he felt beyond the the odd alchemical nonsense he wasn't exactly an expert in a fight. "Thank you. Appreciate the compliment," With how strong she is right at the moment, he could say he wasn't the worst, which was great. Kind of.

Scathach opened her mouth to say something when their party was attacked.

By a large tide of skeletons… no, a tsunami of armoured warriors...


	5. FGO 5

The tidal wave of skeletons crashed down hard arrows rained down on us, before I could even process what was happening Scathath had grabbed me and jumped into the air. Sailing through the air I could catch sight of her twirling her spear deflecting all the arrows as we jump from one building to the other.

"Master we are split from the others shall we retreat for now or shall I fight out way out"

Weighing my options I barked out an order "Get us over the river first"

Scathach grabbed me and ran across the water, the river a convenient chokehold, at least until they start climbing over the other. The second Hotspot is on the way as we are on the other side of the river as Darius chases them, we find Masters on the way.

Essentially what happens is that, we are looking at alongside the entire horde of soldiers are crossing the river trying to follow us and it seems almost like a tsunami, it would be much faster going around them. Instead of trying to deal with it, . So we ran and found that the hotspots was near us which Roman told us to check out, we managed to lose our pursuers as we got nearer to it.

We found the Fuyuki Masters the four mages, and berserker, which we didn't exactly defeat, but with runes managed to put down hard. And then I used a massive pit for him to get out of which was reviewed to the deep.

"What is that?"

"A bounded field," there in the middle of what looked to be a theatre half built were a number of glowing lights, "It keeps out the black sludge and the warriors are corrupted by it as well as turning it invisible to normal magicraft detection abilities and spells."

I couldn't exactly see, with my eyes being destroyed and being rebuilt, but I got enough glimpses to understand the shape and closing my eyes I could tell there was a large barrier of sorts covering the area from the shape the oil-like mud made around the theatre stadium.

I didn't know how I could sense that but I felt it was best to accept it.

"It's made to keep out servants," Scathach said as she blatantly walked through the barrier. Right.

I followed her looking up at the massive building trying to remember where I had seen this before. I smacked into something invisible, and fell on the ground from surprise.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me, maybe it keeps out those with command seals as well?"

She thought for a second and then looked at me strangely, "Its best that you find a vantage point, in one of those buildings up there, I'll be out before long. "

Was she telling me to stay out? Naturally, I would be inclined to follow a more experienced warriors decisions but this seemed more like she didn't think I could handle whatever we were walking into in a more dismissive manner. I knew it was likely irrational but I wasn't going to sit by and twiddle my thumbs in case she needed help. Being a servant didn't automatically mean she'd win, nor because she was invincible, no matter what people said. There were always ways around beating someone.

I.e. Achilles.

I clapped and leaned against the building behind me, then I clapped once more and palmed above me. There revealed a hole of destruction that kept it from crushing us. Scathach moved her hand destroyed the middle and upper floors as it fell with a single swing. What was intact fell over destroying the barrier's structural points and the land surrounding it giving a straight pathway to the theatre. Purple Light shone through creating a light surrounded by the building's remains.

"Well I guess they know we're here now," I said cheerfully, not that whoever was inside didn't before.

Inside we found the oddest scene, with giant tree trunks covering the walls and black roots piercing the ground and ceiling, almost an explosion of plant life. It all lead back to glowing containers atop the stage holding-were those people!?

I couldn't make out who they were but they were adult in nature.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

An ear splitting, mad warbling roar drew our attention.

Scathach disappeared and an explosion of debris replaced her. I fell to the ground in an absence of something in me, I didn't realize it. I couldn't move my legs. Slowly I started getting feeling back and once I was able to move. I realized what had happened. It seemed like I had lost my legs higher the. Scathach runes were working double time trying to repair them.

I looked forward in saw the entire theater surrounded by roots, and they swarmed the stage where six giant purple vats were located.

And in each one was a master from what looked to be previous war.

I recognized Shiro, Rin, Illya, Sakura, Bazzete.

You had to wonder who were the final contestants. And what even happened for everything to get to this point, but it felt like a rather pointless question. This universe made little sense and was not really very consistent.

In the background the earth trembled as Scathach was fought Hercules using high-speed spear techniques, her spears blurred with thrusts stabs and spins. The legendary Greek hero dodged and struck back, his strikes affecting the air itself

I could feel the drain of Mana from my body as Scathath moved faster slowly pushing Hercules back.

The theatre chairs and other parts of it shattered from their blows and Scathach jumped back, by her side another red spear form and the drain of mana grew significantly she was preparing her noble phantasm. The spears glowed with a deadly red light her stance resembling the cuchulainn back in Fate Stay Night . Sensing the danger Hercules glowed red, was he activating his own. In a single moment I witnessed Hercules weapon blur into nine different swings in an instant as Scathath's twin spears charged forward. She threw herself into the charge, twin spears leaving behind a red glow in the mad dash forward.

Behind me I could see all the Masters writhe in agony for brief moment, before their expressions went back to neutral.

It would be a deciding clash, of this epic battle. I knew she had a death wish but she wasn't allowed to die, not yet.

Clapping my hands once more drawing their attention for brief moment but dismissing me due to my week presents as a heroic spirit not that I even had one. I clapped on the floor and before anyone could blink there was a pit just the size of Hercules and they large hammer smashing him into it and he fell period and continue to fall.

Sweat drip down my forehead as seconds pass, I was starting to feel the drain. The earth trembled as more ground was moved to make the hole wider at the bottom. Like an upside down ice cream cone. I made it the deepest i could in one move no energy left I didn't even know how I was able to do high level skills in such a short period of time without having to recharge extensively. But I didn't really question it much.

Thinking the fight was over was a mistake.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

Luckily it's not one scathach would ever make. She launched her ready-made phantasms towards the ground just as Berserker burst from the exact spot halfway between her and the whole that I had made.

It had caught him perfectly.

I was so glad it wasn't the Fate Stay Night version, because then he would have…

The sound of his arm gluing itself back as if it was stuck on rewind. The entire left side which had melted started to come back together.

As much as I admired his tenacity I was starting to hate this universe.


End file.
